


[翻译] 【浴血黑帮/Peaky Blinders】Where Secrets Lie

by Amelia_crazy018



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Brief choking, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-World War I, Roughness, Self-Reflection, Wall Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_crazy018/pseuds/Amelia_crazy018
Summary: The deal with Alfie Solomons may require more of Tommy than he's willing to give. At first, at least.与Alfie Solomons的交易需要Tommy付出更多，远超过他所愿意给予的。至少一开始是这样。





	[翻译] 【浴血黑帮/Peaky Blinders】Where Secrets Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Secrets Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450405) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



 

Where Secrets Lie

 

Summary：与Alfie Solomons的交易需要Tommy付出更多，远超过他所愿意给予的。至少一开始是这样。

 

配对：Alfie Solomons/Tommy Shelby

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Alfie放下枪，Tommy又能重新呼吸了，至少持续了那么一段时间。

“你会做任何能促进这桩交易达成的事，对吧？”Alfie亲切地说道，但语气下仍浮动着威胁，仿佛在等待着什么破土而出。Tommy就不该孤身前来，他现在才意识到这点，但已经太迟了，再做什么都无济于事。

他摇摇头。

“哦现在我觉得这完全不是真的，”Alfie也在摇头——或许是回应，或许是在嘲讽Tommy，谁能看出来呢？他挠挠自己的胡子然后站起身来，“我认为你会按我说的做，做个好孩子，你说呢？”

他本可以拒绝的，也许一个月前他会这么做。但在今晚他的肋骨隐隐作痛，脸颊的伤口仍未愈合，全身的每一块骨头都对关于拒绝的想法感到疲倦。Tommy抬头看向Alfie，一言不发。他想，这已经足够作为答案。

 

***

即使他羞于承认，但那动作仍使他涌出眼泪。他的下巴太疼了，牙齿发着抖而没法咬下去。唾液在两颊内集聚，他会被男人的阴茎呛住的，难道他注定这样死去？

Tommy举起一只无力的手，将嘴从阴茎上移开，喘息着。

“喂，”Alfie抓住那只手扭过来，把Tommy的脑袋摆回能直视他双眼的姿势，“你还没坏呢，是吧男孩？”

他的拇指划过Tommy嘴角混合的唾液与血，然后以沉重的力道分开他的双唇，又把阴茎塞了回去。

Tommy握紧拳头，但却被牢牢抓在Alfie手中，对方不肯让他动哪怕一下。

不过就是条阴茎。

有那么一会他跪在坚硬的地板上，头发被拽着压向那里——Tommy想要再次反抗，想要用力咬下去，即使那需要他用上全部的牙齿，像码头上的女孩用指甲抓挠，或是像第一次在街头打架的男孩。

他没那样做——相反，他咽下去了。

“这才是好孩子。”Alfie拍拍他的脸颊然后提起裤子，他的口吻听起来要比实际年长，但Tommy敢打赌对方比他大不了几岁。可他却在这里，表现得好像Tommy还是个穿短裤的小鬼。

他没去理会，不值得去反驳，不是现在。

Solomons探过身去拿起刚才扔在桌上的手帕，他扔给Tommy，后者在那块亚麻方布砸到脸前接住了它。

“清理一下你自己，然后滚蛋。”Solomons转过身去，而Tommy擦净他的嘴。

在 Tommy向门口走去之前Solomons又发话了，他用一种随意的、深思熟虑的语气开口道，“也许下次，我会把你压在我的桌子上。”

Tommy转过身去，帽子抓在手里，“是什么让你认为还有下次？”

“我们是生意伙伴，不是吗？”Solomons歪着头看向他，然后微笑，“会有下次的，你等着瞧吧。”

Tommy不觉得自己还能继续说下去，他只是离开了。

 

***

在外面的小巷他把他能吐的都吐出来了，但这仍然不够。他发现自己正在用塞在口袋里的那块手帕擦嘴，Tommy凝视着它，然后把它揉成发皱的一团扔回原处，这还是不够。他戴上帽子，回到船舱中，蜷缩在床上然后给自己盖好毯子。直到他们返回伯明翰，他都一直待在那里。

它使过去经历一切又浮出水面，还有那些情愿被重新埋葬的记忆，对Tommy来说的确如此。他在公寓里痛饮威士忌，一遍又一遍地买来更多然后喝光它们。

与白日的喧闹相比，楼下的街道显得安静许多。而他在由威士忌构成的迷雾中飘荡，直到没什么东西可以忘记。

 

***

他的左颊比原来还要肿胀，Solomons强迫他张嘴的地方的淤青颜色也更深。如果有人注意到这点，他们也什么都没说，即使是Pol也一样。的确，这些新伤痕很难从原来在巷子里遭殴打的旧伤痕中分辨出来。然而对Tommy来说，当他看向镜子时它们不仅很明显，而且还昭示着凄凉与嘲弄。

他留下了手帕，那块布现在闻起来是威士忌，血液和精液的味道。

Pol被别的事分心了，Tommy几乎要因此而感激，他最不需要的，就是别人注意到在伦敦发生了什么。

 

***

第二次，还有第二次，他的瘀伤好些了。Tommy稳稳地站着，他依然直视着Solomons的双眼，即使他会被要求跪下。他认为男人喜欢这样，有征兆显示对方的确如此。

不管他怎样暗示，Tommy从没享受过这个。在其中没有，在其后也没有。不是因为那粗野的本能行为，也不是那令他有什么感觉。Solomons似乎以Tommy同意做这笔交易的事实为乐，而这点是值得思考的。将Tommy玩弄于鼓掌之间时，有某样情感在男人不容置疑的渴望中昭然若揭。他总有一天会因此虚弱下来，而Tommy会等到那一天的。

在第二次中Alfie(“叫我Alfie，”他愉快地告诉Tommy，手指用力揪住Tommy的头发，)没有很好地实现把Tommy压在桌子上这个威胁。这次没有，第三次没有，甚至第四次也没有。

期待盘绕在Tommy胃里仿佛酸柠檬，让他几乎渴望男人这样做。在Alfie(他的舌头因这名字打结)的触碰下他感到自己渴望这个。每个姿势，每次爱抚都让他想从对方身上得到更多。

 

***

还有第五次。

那天Alfie把他压在办公室的墙上，Tommy想过还击，想过阻止Alfie拉起他的衬衫，以一种探寻的态度把温暖的手放在他的胃部。

但Alfie有一点一直是对的。他需要这笔交易。

那只手向下滑得更低了些。

“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”Alfie似乎对他的回答很感兴趣，Tommy想不到原因。对方到底在期待他说什么？

当男人钳制住他时，他最终还是呻吟出来，声音很轻，试探着想让男人从自己身上起来。

令人惊讶的是Alfie的有双温柔的手，如果他想，他能在顷刻间碾碎Tommy的下体。Tommy记住了这一点，现在还不是时候反击。

“什么？”Alfie向前探去，他的呼吸中有威士忌的甜蜜，“说啊，告诉我，告诉我你有多喜欢这个。”

“但如果我并不享受呢？”Tommy说，因为有时候他就是管不住自己。

他预料到了那微笑，但没想到游移在他喉咙上、用力按压他的锁骨的那只手。Tommy吞咽着，挣扎着不要窒息。

“挺爱顶嘴的，是吧？”Alfie评论道。

那只手沿着Tommy的阴茎移动，划过下面，接着紧紧抓住他的臀瓣。Alfie又做了一次，指尖触碰轻如空气，承诺着Tommy的身体一直渴望的欢愉。已经太久了，他没有任何借口，他不想要这个。

不，他想要。

“我喜欢粗暴点的。”Tommy开口说道，而对方那半掩在胡子后的笑容重新绽放。

“你没说过。”

他的手收紧了，但没太过分，薄薄的指甲Tommy阴茎划过令人沉迷的一圈。

“要多粗暴？”

“比你还粗暴。”Tommy低声说。

Alfie笑了：“没这回事。”他打量了Tommy一会，然后动手解开后者的裤子。现在Tommy开始后悔他刚才说过的话。

“转身。”

“我要是不转呢？”

Alfie把一只手放在他的臀部，沉重的挤压着那里，“听指令照做你就永远不会知道。”

他没必要忍受这个，Tommy告诉自己。即使当他转过身时，他也在否定这一点。不管他是否渴望这场性爱，他都要照做。

Alfie向前倾身，呼吸沉重地打在他颈后，压得Tommy更靠近砖墙。他用一只手把Tommy的裤子褪到大腿，另一只手在抽屉里摸索。房间又小又热，他能嗅到空气中威士忌的味道。这时Alfie探进他的手指，Tommy深吸了一口气。

自从战争后他就再没做过这种事。

即使他从没在光天化日下承认过，但那是士兵们因为渴望女人而常做的事。男人们告诉自己的谎言几乎能填满一本书。

当Alfie缓缓进入他时他忍不住颤抖，他的手又稳稳地放在Tommy的臀部上，一记钝推让他呻吟起来，而那声音在安静办公室中响亮得令人难堪。

接着Alfie的一只手移在他的腹部，把他向后压得更近，也更深入他。Tommy能感到对方灼热的呼吸扑在脸上。他从未亲吻过男人，也从来没想过和男人接吻。从来没想过。然而他现在却想着Alfie的双唇，不由自主地回忆起起男人说话的样子。那时他的双唇没有胡子遮掩，即使对一个男人来说也太吸引人，太诱人了。

Alfie手向下滑去重新握住他的阴茎，“继续说。”

“又怎么了？”

“告诉我，有多少次你让那警察操过你？”

Tommy因为那句话开始挣扎，但Alfie紧紧抓住他，抱住他安抚他的阴茎，又紧又快直到他释放，那使他几乎无法呼吸。Alfie操的更深，直至喘息着射在里面。

他叹息着把脸埋在Tommy的头发中。

“放开我。”Tommy沙哑地吼道。

“说点好听的。”Alfie将嘴唇压在他头发上，那感觉就像一个吻。

Tommy偏过头，这次Alfie松手让他离开了。

Tommy提上裤子，努力忽视男人的精液留在他体内的感觉。他可以等下处理这个，现在不行。他转过身。

“我们完事了？”

Alfie从系紧腰带的动作上抬起头，“我想暂时是完事了。”他舔舔嘴唇，朝门口点了下头。

Tommy也一样忽视了那些话，他朝门的方向走去，却被Alfie抓住手腕。Tommy转过身，Alfie扯着他的衬衣领子将他拉过来。

Alfie的胡子刺痛了他的脸颊，他的嘴唇分开自己的，Tommy闭上眼睛，感受对方的舌头挑逗着他。然后Alfie改变了姿势，仍然紧抓着并压着他——但他嘴唇接起吻的方式——Tommy没法解释他的双唇对此的回应，还有舌尖轻柔而试探地划过Alfie唇舌的动作。

Alfie碰碰他的脸颊，短暂地深吸一口气然后低语道：“我敢打赌你那警察从没这么做过。”

Tommy向他挥过去一拳，Alfie挡住了它，抓住并用力扭过他的胳膊让Tommy因痛叫喊出声。

“他从没做过这些事。”Tommy挣脱了束缚，肩膀隐隐作痛。

Alfie漫不经心地耸耸肩，“那是他的损失，不是吗？”他打开门，扶着它，“日安，Shelby先生。”

“操你的。”Tommy走出房间。

“下次再来。”Alfie在身后喊道。

Tommy的肩膀瞬间绷紧，但当他回头时，Alfie的办公室门已经关上了。除了继续前进，他没有什么能做的。

 

***

下次，Tommy朝街上走去时想着。下次我们就等着瞧吧。

他没有向自己保证事情将会有所不同。最后的结果不管是Solomons冲他开枪，还是Tommy割开他的喉咙——那都像是摆在他面前的十字路口，如果他任由自己享受一会短暂的安静时刻也没什么影响。

在战争中等待会酿成恶果。宁静虽然降临，但它是随着枪会重新开火的严酷认知降临的。当枪炮开火时，至少你知道你的位置，宁静也许意味着和平，但是Tommy不相信它。

Alfie眼中蕴含的宁静，那是又一个危险。

Tommy站在街角，点燃香烟，注视着在夜晚浓雾中发光的路灯。他从来都没认识过一个能让他想在寂静的黑暗中一并躺下和呼吸的人。万事总有第一次，他想道，但那不意味着你必须相信它。

然而，仅仅因为你不相信某样事物，并不意味着你不能渴望它。

 

-Fin-


End file.
